


收敛（ABO）

by mirrorwriting



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorwriting/pseuds/mirrorwriting
Summary: 暂时标记手活未成年腿交成年后完全标记
Relationships: Finlay "Quaye" Stewart/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Kudos: 31





	收敛（ABO）

01  
在Caps跟Febiven进行1V1训练时，Finlay就知道他是个Omega。

这没什么大不了，虽然Omega在职业选手中是少数，也或多或少发生过意外，但足够优秀的选手值得他们承担一些风险。

“可能有点冒昧。”Finlay要问的不是太私人的问题，但他还是有点尴尬。他能闻出Caps身上微弱的、不属于Omega的信息素，那显然是一位Alpha的气息残留，还在尽职尽责地试图阻止其他同类靠近。Finlay略一停顿，祈祷最好别有什么感情纠葛，“你的信息素是什么味道？”

“橙子。”Caps看着Finlay欲言又止的表情，在自己手腕上嗅了嗅，接着恍然大悟，“这是一个朋友的临时标记，没有其他的，我以后会注意。”

“假如，我是说假如你不介意的话，临时标记和抑制剂队内也可以帮你完成。”Finlay低下头，尽力不让自己显得好像有所企图。

“当然，这样方便多了。”Caps毫不犹豫地点头。

FNC的队员里自然是有Alpha，只不过，在没有感情基础的情况下，强制配对并不是个好主意。假使两个必须同时上场比赛的选手发生矛盾，已经是件麻烦事，如果还有标记问题，更加难以处理。

所以2017年，Finlay的第一件麻烦事就是解决队里未成年选手的发情期。

Finlay比Caps年长六岁，对他来讲Caps太小了，他的理智不允许自己对这个男孩产生情欲。尤其是Caps逐渐跟Finlay熟悉后，完全没有了最初的腼腆和拘谨，每天都要喝鲜榨橙汁，要锁奇怪的中路英雄，让Finlay觉得自己更像是操劳的单身父亲照顾不听话的小儿子。

Finlay是这样想的，所以他很快就在Caps身处FNC的初次发情期中付出代价。

Caps因为第一次在发情期失去Alpha信息素而产生眩晕脱水的症状，他一路跌跌撞撞敲开Finlay的屋门，不由分说扑进他怀里，软得像一朵压一压会挤出水的云。

Finlay不得不圈住他的腰保持平衡，橙子味很快席卷了整个房间，Caps抓着Finlay的衬衣，而Finlay原本松垮的扣子已经被他的动作扯开了一颗，新中单发热的嘴唇隔着布料印在Finlay的肩膀上。

23岁在电竞圈是可以充当长辈的角色，应该井井有条地照料队员们的生活，但你不能要求一个23岁的正常Alpha面对发情期的Omega坐怀不乱。

唯一的幸好是，当Finlay意识到自己的手正移向男孩的臀部时，Caps在他的胸口发出了轻微的呼吸声。

他睡着了。

困意胜过了刚刚萌生的情欲，Finlay在这一刻无比感谢Caps长时间排位的紊乱作息，他理顺Caps额前被汗水打湿的头发，为了临时标记要求的长时间肌肤接触，毫无睡意地抱着他躺了一晚。

02

LEC常规赛胜利后总有合影环节。粉丝跟队员站成一排，拍照后夸赞或者击掌欢呼。

太近了。

侵略性的Alpha信息素在他身边环绕了足够久的时间，他的后面慢慢渗出一些黏腻的液体。Caps不确定自己能不能立刻叫停，但情况并不严重，再者Finlay就在一边，撑过十分钟应该没有问题。他只是本能地夹紧双腿，离这位情绪过于热烈的粉丝远了些。

可事与愿违。

“Hi Caps，今天表现太棒了！”Caps还来不及反应，就被热情地抱了个满怀。他僵硬地动了动手指，尽力保持平常的样子，友好地对粉丝微笑。

“顺便一说，你闻起来就像个大号的橙子。”粉丝搂着他的肩膀，开了个玩笑。

联盟的第二性别遵从个人意愿公布，Caps现在还是个没成年的小孩，不知情的粉丝们大都默认他们的小中单还没有分化。

今天不在Caps发情期的时间范围内，Finlay闻到空气中的果香，疑惑地瞥了眼另一边的中单——Caps手足无措地站在外侧，他想后退却抵在了身后的背景板。当察觉到Finlay的目光时，男孩立刻求助地看向他。

他被陌生的信息素带入了假性发情。

Finlay心下一紧，匆忙跟身边的人解释了几句，用最快的速度把开始双腿发软的Caps带回休息室。他从药箱中地拿出事先放置好的抑制剂打在Caps的手臂上。作为一名称职的经理，即使药箱找不到或者拿出抑制剂的时候摔碎了，他依旧在休息室的抽屉里定期存放着备用品，绝对不会出现意外。

只是时间还是晚了一点，Omega的身体已经做好了交合的准备。Caps体内涌出的液体顺着尾椎印在黑色的裤子上，肌肤不自然地泛红，而起伏的胸膛呼吸间勾勒出乳珠挺立的形状。Caps不自觉地压低下身摩擦衣料，一阵无意识的摸索后，他抓住了Finlay放在他身侧的手。

像小狗尾巴尖一样勾着的力气，Finlay贴上他发烫的皮肤，看着男孩闭眼皱眉的样子，突然有点后悔这些万全的准备。

Caps被本能的反应折磨到双眼无法聚焦，但他知道Finlay还在他身边，所以并不是非常焦虑。

Finlay可以解决一切问题，会包容一切，Caps想。

Finlay是FNC最照顾他的人，队员都会有自己的时间和脾气不好的时候，但Finlay不会，他完完全全地关心他。担心他有没有在专心的rank中抬头吃饭，没事给他画一幅除了丑和用心没什么特点的画像，会在他发抖的时候环住他的肩膀来个拥抱，无论输赢都会揉一揉他的头发。

在Caps的神经快被体内的火烧掉一半时，他听到身后传来一声叹息，然后他感觉到被抱进怀里，接触到冰凉的衣服，后背贴着经理的胸膛。

Finlay握住他的腰固定，另一只手解开他的裤子覆盖住阴茎开始撸动。他动作熟练地抚弄Caps的囊袋，顺着鼓起的筋络，指腹从铃口到会阴，激起男孩的一阵颤抖。

Caps感觉到身体变得异常敏感，他第一次被除了自己以外的人触碰私密部位，大脑除了原始的欲望一片空白，只想释放掉所有多余的精力。精液在高潮后射在Finlay手中，Caps因为没有力气和困倦差点从对方的大腿上滑下去，整个人乱成一团。。

“需要我标记你吗？”Finlay搂着他的手臂收紧。

“我好热，Finlay。”Caps蹭了蹭他的脸，低下头，主动把脖颈凑了上去。

腺体传来一阵刺痛，Caps觉得自己轻松了不少。基于本能，也许是Omega的本能，也许是Rasmus的本能，Caps在失去意识前吻了吻Finlay的嘴唇。

03

FNC确定了三号种子名额，去世界赛前的小假期很快结束，Caps赶在最后一天回到柏林，而Finlay并没有回英格兰的机会，他忙了一星期为队伍的长途旅行做充足的准备。

“你是13岁的小女孩吗？”

Finlay推开Caps卧室的门，男孩正津津有味地看着“吸血鬼日记”。这个情形出现太多次了，甚至包括在关系到能否进入世界赛的关键时刻，Caps失眠后的第一决策就是在比赛前看到凌晨三点。

“我需要放松。”Caps斜坐进电竞椅，双腿架在一摞杂物上。

Finlay无奈地看着乱七八糟的床单，Caps刚到了一个下午，就把整洁的房间变回以前的样子。他纠结了一会儿要不要重新整理，还是放弃了注定是无用功的打算。

Caps下巴停在双手交叠的指节上，除了在Finlay进来时礼貌地打了个招呼，一直目不转睛地盯着屏幕。完全被忽视的Finlay在床上挑了个能落脚的位置躺下，从被当做摆设的书柜里随手抽了本书。

“有什么问题吗？”

Finlay明知故问，他感受到Caps强烈的不满，用书遮住脸禁不住笑了笑。

“为什么乱放信息素？”Caps气鼓鼓地看着他

Finlay挑了挑眉，毫无诚意地道歉。

假性发情后，Caps在比赛周的间隙被强制恶补了生理知识，FNC甚至为他安排了一个心理咨询师。他坦诚地接受了Omega过于脆弱的身体结构，并且希望自己能过得舒服一些。

信息素收不回来，这种情况，即使Finlay并没有做出下一步的动作，Caps也已经闻到自己变得更甜的信息素。

冰酒和橙子的气息弥漫在整个房间，短暂的安静衬得外面偶尔路过的脚步声更加明显，他们对视着。也许，Caps想他接收到了暗示，世界赛前的最后一次。

“会有人发现吗？”

“你小声点就不会。”Finlay对他张开双手，

“Come to papa.”

他们顺理成章地滚在一起，热切地接吻，顺着柔软的舌尖，上颚传来酥酥麻麻的快感。

“等等，我忘了一件事，”Caps喘息着推开Finlay的胸膛，他们距离对方只有几厘米，呼吸带出暧昧的气流。

“Stefan要被Klaus关闭人性了，先暂停，待会儿我要继续看。”

Finlay看着Caps认真的表情一时语塞，现在能有心思想这些，这是挑衅吧？Caps还跨坐在他的腿上，很难判断到底是在诱惑他还是就是如此不谙世事。小孩恶劣的几率高一些，Finlay拉过Caps的腰，故意让他们的下身更加紧贴。

“做个乖孩子，Rasmus。”

“你不是道德感很强吗？”小恶魔吐了吐舌头，完全不是大众印象里乖巧的形象，Caps伸出手指，“还有两个月。”

他戳了戳Finlay西装裤下鼓鼓囊囊的一团，当玩具一样揉弄着向下，直到Finlay忍不住握住他的手。他才无辜地眨眨眼，越过Finlay，真的要去电脑桌边摆弄他的电视剧。

Finlay一把按住Caps的肩膀，把男孩压在身下，重重地拍了拍他的屁股，

Caps缩了一下，然后甚至无所谓地直接分开了腿。

Finlay又好气又好笑，“你还真是什么都不怕，那我们今天试点别的。”

Caps身上宽松的衣服很容易脱掉，他看起来有点兴奋和意外，环住Finlay的脖颈讨了一个湿润的吻，用柔软的脸颊蹭着他还来不及刮胡须的下巴。

Finlay从床头拿出一管润滑剂。

“我的房间里为什么会有这个？”Caps睁大眼睛。

“每个队员都会发，你得学会自己整理房间，Rasmus。”Finlay滑开盖子，“为了你能顺利比赛。”

他把胶体涂抹在阴茎上，比起羞怯，Caps更像处于学习时间，他露出那种单纯认真的神色盯着Finlay的动作，按照Finlay的手势顺从地打开腿。

男孩大腿内侧的肌肤像他白天裸露出的部分一样柔软白皙，因此当看到他乖巧地夹住侵犯着腿间的性器时，即使还没更进一步，Finlay还是舒爽地感叹了一声。他被颜色反差带来的直观视觉冲击又搞出一丝罪恶感，但这不重要，他的罪恶感已经不缺这点了。

Caps的身体在被抚摸到乳尖时绷成一条直线，Finlay的吻在锁骨的痣上流连，薄薄的肌肤很快被用力的吮吸弄出一片斑驳的痕迹。

他揉着Caps颤抖的臀部，等他的身体不那么僵硬时，开始模拟性交的姿势抽插Caps腿间的缝隙。两个人的性器不时碰在一起，阴囊撞击大腿发出让人羞耻的清脆响声，这种紧致是另一种难以言喻的效果。娇嫩的皮肤很快因为反复操弄留下红色的印子，那里的温度甚至高过了青筋跳动的阴茎，室内清新的橙汁变成一种加了蜂蜜的甜橙味。

虽然Caps的理智所剩无几，可他到底还记得自己在FNC的基地，外面是他朝夕相处的队友，说不准下一刻就会有有人敲门。他尽量控制着呻吟，转移自己的注意力去舔吻Finlay宽阔的肩膀。

Omega后穴分泌出湿答答的液体流在操着腿间的阴茎前端，Finlay几次顶到不断开合的后穴，这种要命的邀请和Caps小声压抑的呜咽让他几乎想不管不顾地捅进去射到里面，但还是咬牙忍住冲动转而让Caps趴在床上，在高热的腿间无所顾忌地抽插，射出来的白浊和磨出的嫣红交相辉映。

Alpha的不应期总是很短，垂下来的阴茎很快被Caps身上的一片狼藉取悦，Finlay在Caps的股缝间再次硬起来。

Caps的声音又低又哑，他没有预料到这样的结果，他沉浸在不完全的性爱里，都来不及抱怨，听上去被欺负坏了。

Finlay把Caps搂进怀里，吻了吻男孩光洁的脊背，轻轻叹气

“你怎么还没有长大。”

04

FNC以1—3的比分输给RNG时，其实是可以预见的结果。但意料之中的失败依旧给Caps带来巨大的挫败感，他的第一次世界赛带着让四追四的奇迹和平淡无奇的八强结束了。

每个人回到各自家中，Caps的生日在11月中旬，他没有跟队友一起过的机会。世界赛后的日子他需要花一些时间解决那些失望和问题，也没有兴趣搞个盛大的聚会。

况且Finlay某种程度上不会跟他在一起了。

我爱我的工作，也爱这支队伍。但我一直未能在柏林定居进行我的事业。我原本在夏天的打算是带着分赛区的传言先回到伦敦，并在那里管理队伍。可惜的是，本周 Riot 宣布了他们 2018 年的改革方案，其中并不包括这个。

无法定居柏林意味着我很难再继续实地担任 Fnatic 英雄联盟分部经理一职。做这个决定的时候我的心情非常沉重。

所以当Finlay结束一天的工作，看到Caps穿着那件黑色连帽衫坐在家门口对他微笑时，他甚至不能说出一句完整的话。

“这里比柏林好多了，至少大家都说英语。”Caps提起包装精致的盒子晃了晃，“我已经到法定售酒年龄了。”

Finlay接过Caps买到的酒，他穿得很少，但接触时的体温昭示着男孩是一个充满热量的小火炉，他有旺盛的精神和无穷的活力。

Caps换了鞋坐在沙发上，好奇地观察着Finlay的家居装饰。

“你要喝酒？”

“不要。”Caps果断拒绝，“有橙汁吗？可乐或者水也可以。”

Finlay好笑地抬起那个袋子。

“我成年了。”Caps摊了摊手。

Finlay摸了摸Caps柔软的发丝，他已经不在柏林了，春季赛还有三个星期就会开始。即使Caps的发情期已经算得上规律，但一想到会有人在他的腺体中注入新的信息素，他心底的怒火和嫉妒便同时溜出来作祟。

“以后你打算怎么办？”他放轻语气问。

“他们还在讨论，Dylan、Rekkles、Broxah，大概。”

Finlay嗓子有点发干，他咳了一声，

“那你是什么想法？”

Caps理直气壮地看着他，“我当然是喜欢你才来的。”

临时标记需要通过腺体注入信息素，永久标记可以解决大部分问题。但Finlay并没有想过这个，Caps只有18岁，过早束缚他是不公平的。不过他主动送上门，另当别论。

虽然不在发情期，但Omega自身的体液也足够手指顺畅地进入，Finlay按压着温热的内壁，从未经历过异物的肠道迫切地吸附着手指，发出咕叽的水声。他勃起的阴茎硬得发痛，直到扩张到第三根手指才试探着顶进去，彻底做到了最后一步。

Caps被尺寸可观的器官撑满，大腿肌肉收缩。他的眼睛亮亮的，像是想到了什么好玩的事情忍不住笑了起来，

“Dylan一定想杀了我。”

穴肉层层叠叠地包裹着粗大的性器，最后一个单词被Finlay突如其来的耸动化成颤抖的叫声。

“但现在问题解决了，他会开心的。”Finlay握着Caps塌下去的腰顶了顶胯，满足地听到他失神的呻吟。

Finlay在Caps的乳尖打转，Omega男性的胸口平坦，只有聚拢时才会出现一团小小的柔软的肌肉。他的指甲擦过尖端敏感的缝隙，过电一般刺激着Caps的神经。Caps意识不到自己说了什么，大概全是喘息和无意义的叹词。

当Finlay用食指碾磨着他的嘴唇时，Caps还在因为没有得到疏解的情欲而轻轻颤抖，他不知道他有没有理解对意思，总之他主动含住了按在下唇的食指。

Caps闭着眼伸出一小截舌尖在指腹上绕来绕去，牙齿嗑在指节留下痒痒的触感，像是标记一样留下一排牙印，发出“啧啧”的水声。Finlay抽出手指时拉出一道银丝，用吻代替了他单方面的舔舐。

Finlay在他体内深深浅浅地冲撞，找到了那个不算隐秘的敏感点，擦着它快速撞击，强势地开拓着每一寸。更多分泌的体液沿着穴口流出来，湿答答又黏腻地滴在大腿内侧。

这样重复的进出过了好一会儿，Caps迷迷糊糊地感受到Finlay的动作慢了下来。一团蠕动的软肉吸着阴茎的前端，肠液慢慢淋下，他的生殖腔打开了。

“睁开眼，Rasmus。”

Caps看到Finlay深邃的眼睛，不断的吻落在他的额头、脸颊、鼻尖和耳垂。

“我有点害怕。”Caps抱紧Finlay的腰，浓密的睫毛像颤动的蝴蝶忽闪。他的嘴微微张开，腰部每动一下就有一阵强烈的快感。

“不过——你可以标记我。”Caps的英语说得含糊不清，但这句话清晰异常。红晕从脖颈直到脸颊，他吻了吻Finlay的下唇，“我有做过准备，不要担心。”

Finlay仅存的自持快被Caps的话搞疯了，Finlay挣扎了几秒，这时候当然不适合骂他这种行为对身体不好，自作主张之类的什么，他选择准确地咬上Caps的下唇。

Finlay掐着他的胯骨，慢慢地，阴茎的头部完全顶进柔软的缝隙。Caps觉得自己像是要被贯穿了，他失控地啜泣，散乱的头发贴着脸颊，体温攀升的躯体紧紧贴合在一起。

这个Finlay当孩子一样带大的男孩被他抱在怀里，全身心依赖着他，支离破碎的呻吟在耳膜中放大。Finlay捏了捏Caps的臀尖，轻微的力度就能在白皙的肉体上留下色情的一道。他用力地向里面捣送，听到Caps放肆又甜腻的呜咽。

“我才发现以前你叫得有多收敛。”Finlay挑了挑眉，身下的动作幅度越来越快。

“以前是在基地……”

“所以是以前，现在呢？你喜欢怎么叫？”Finlay靠近他的耳廓，有意地调整角度，“你想要男孩还是女孩？”

Caps被弄的面红耳赤，羞耻和慌乱一瞬间让他脚趾蜷缩，想开口反驳却被接下来的顶弄带进高潮，上一句的话已经无从提起。

阴茎肿胀生成的结堵住腔口，精液和肠液混在一起，后穴绞紧的一刻，Finlay咬破他的腺体，注入信息素，橙子利口酒的气味瞬间填满整间屋子。

Caps被疼痛和连绵的快感席卷，他把脸彻底埋进Finlay的脖颈，双臂无力地搭在他的肩膀上，埋在体内的阴茎释放着浓重的精液，几乎都无损地灌进了他刚刚发育好的生殖腔。他们接了一个漫长湿润的吻，喘息声交织在一起，拥抱着对方等待成结的完成。

第一次性爱后的清理过程很漫长，适温的水流洒在Caps身上，冲刷着肌肤青紫的痕迹，水雾中起伏的胸膛更像是一种生机勃勃的活力。

Caps的肌肤被蒸出浅浅的粉色，他安静地躺在浴缸里，男孩像是把所有的可爱、古怪、纯粹揽在身上，他是唯一的宝物和冉冉升起的新星。

“我会让你为我骄傲的，Finlay。”Caps像是心有灵犀一样睁开眼，对上Finlay怜爱的目光，他仰起脸吻他的嘴唇，蓝眼睛闪着一点光，

“我向你保证，我会成为传奇。”


End file.
